


September 27, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Lunchtime,'' Amos said to Supergirl prior to the latter defeating two villains.
Comments: 1





	September 27, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Lunchtime,'' Amos said to Supergirl prior to the latter defeating two villains near a Smallville general store.

THE END


End file.
